vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly Mange
Summary Molly Mange was, along with her husband Mac Mange, a notorious gangster in Megakat City. Her and her husband were sentenced to life and imprisoned on Alkatraz Island. They would eventually escape and attempt to make their way back to Megakat City via a commandeered boat but said boat was rammed by a freighter and both would drown. Professor Hackle found their corpses washed up on the beach in front of his lab on Megakat City’s outskirts. In an attempt to save their lives, he would transfer their memories and personalities onto hard disks and put them in powerful new robot bodies. Once a prominent weapons developer, Hackle would attempt to make examples of Mac & Molly and showcase them to the world as an innovative new way of saving lives and also attempt to reform them and make them productive members of society. However, the two would escape and steel Hackle’s experimental hover tank along with a plethora of weaponry and return to their old criminal ways. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with physical strikes. 9-B with Multi-Weapon. 9-A with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Molly Mange Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Robot, Metallikat, Kat (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, enhanced resistance to powerful electric discharges, night vision, various weapons & gadgets built into her body, can hack into and control various types of vehicles & mechs with a special cable which extends from her neck, head can survive independently from her body Attack Potency: Wall level with physical strikes (Far stronger than T-Bone and Razor and comparable to her husband. Made several gashes in the fuselage of the Turbokat). Wall level with Multi-Weapon (Shots from her weapon can punch fist sized holes in solid brick walls and have melted through a thick titanium door. A small missile fired from it blasted a couple of metre wide hole in a solid brick floor). Small Building level with heavy weapons and explosives (Laser cannon managed to bring down a large portion of the reinforced roof of Megakat Mint) Speed: Peak Human movement speed with Subsonic reactions (At least comparable to T-Bone and Razor if not superior) Lifting Strength: Superhuman to an unknown degree Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building level (Has tanked a hit from an Enforcer bazooka. Survived, albeit with serious damage, a direct hit from missiles powerful enough to obliterate the Metallikat Express, which is more durable than the Enforcer Peacekeeper tank) Stamina: Nearly limitless thanks to her robot body. However, she does need to charge up every now and then. Range: Dozens of metres with Multi-Weapon Standard Equipment: Her Multi-Weapon, her robot body boasts of many gadgets such as night vision visors, a taser in one of her fingers, a special cable in her neck which allows her to hack into and control various types of vehicles & mechs, etc. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Fine ash clogging up the barrel of her Multi-Weapon and her circuitry can result in catastrophic failure of her robot body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Criminals Category:Cats Category:Robots Category:Married Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 9